3 Days to Die
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Another one of my countdowns. This is what happens when you travel in underground sewers which are liable to collapse at any moment, going after an assassin. Can be read by itself. Limited Valduggery.


**So I am here! I am so sorry about the time I am posting this (although quite a few of you don't care due to time zones and all), but I had fencing and managed to collapse on my knee, so yeah…**

**It hurt…**

**On another thought, I am going to warn you now (and let this count as a warning), I have ignored anything in the books that were inconvenient for me :)**

**Anyway, here you go :)**

* * *

The reformed Dead Men were currently sneaking under ground in an old sewerage system that one of it's members had remembered from a couple of hundred years ago. Of course, back then it was in a better condition, but now it was looking rather murky and Valkyrie was unsure if it was going to collapse in on her at any time. Just in case though she made sure she was ready to create a shield made from air.

Skulduggery beside her had done the same.

The reason they were in this area was that they were all hunting an assassin who had killed a person or another (that's what they normally do, Valkyrie had argued, but apparently this assassin was different), and so now they needed to stop him from attacking the next target.

Who happened to be the Australian Grand Mage and his council.

Valkyrie had said that she could care less, and that she didn't understand why they were the people looking for the assassin, when it was the Australians who were going to suffer. Why not send in their own detectives? Skulduggery had counteracted her comments with the simple, "Australia's a cradle of magic, if it falls into the wrong hands, everything could go dramatically wrong". She had to agree with that.

The best part was that the sewerage system they were in wasn't in Australia, it was in another random place Valkyrie couldn't say let alone spell the name of.

"Remind me again why we are here?" she asked confused.

"Because we have suspicions that he is hiding in this system," Skulduggery explained as everyone else gave her dirty looks for talking and interrupting the eerie silence that had taken hold over the group. She politely gave them a rude face back then turned to her lover.

"Fair enough," she replied.

The group continued walking again until they ran into a strange part of the tunnels. All of a sudden, there was enough light to be able to see comfortably and pretty soon, furniture started appearing. All in all, aside from the smell, it gave the appearance of being a slightly decent place to live.

"Damn it! This place is more comfortable than that tent I have been living in for the past who knows how long," someone muttered from their group. Valkyrie grinned. She had been spending the time next to Skulduggery, any time with him wasn't uncomfortable or wasted. Together, they had managed to get a blow up mattress and other small commodities that made tent life slightly better. Skulduggery had then managed to convince China to teach him a symbol that prevented anyone from breaking in or entering without either one of their explicit permission. Valkyrie wasn't too sure how this worked exactly, she just knew it did.

An ominous, low, distinct, rumbling fell upon the Dead Men's ears.

"Does anyone want to guess what that noise is?" commented Skulduggery. No one spoke. "No? Ok then, I recommend that we move out now!" he yelled and started running back the way they came.

Just before they reached the end of the tunnel, Valkyrie tripped, causing her to be a few seconds behind the others. Skulduggery didn't notice and kept on running, figuring that she was right behind him.

The rumbling however, caught up to her.

All around Valkyrie's face large boulders started to fall. As soon as she was able to, Valkyrie created a shield for herself, but it was taking so much of her concentration, she knew that she wouldn't be able to search for a way out in that exact moment.

The others did a head count once they were outside and clear from everything.

"Someone is missing," Ghastly commented darkly.

"Who?" replied Ravel.

Skulduggery's heart leapt into his mouth. Had the time come? Had he finally been unable to save her from being killed?

"Valkyrie," he whispered.

Everyone else's faces grew pale.

_They only had three days to die._

* * *

**Made it.**

**And again, I am so sorry it is short. It is nearing midnight, I am in a huge amount of pain and I started class today at 7:30 (an hour early. Meaning I was on the 6:10 train).**

**Night.**

**Aly**


End file.
